


Together, Alone

by pineapplerobots, runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalytic, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplerobots/pseuds/pineapplerobots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world is nearly destroyed by war, best bros (and boyfriends) Dirk and Jake find each other and take up residence in an abandoned hotel. Despite losing their families and everyone else they knew, they find comfort in being with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Jake and Dirk are both aged up

GT: _*The way the sun is positioned is telling you that both you and Dirk should take shelter in the hotel some time soon. It's getting darker, and creatures will be on the prowl soon. Not that the two of you aren't prepared for such an event, but it would be better if something didn't have to happen. You stretch your arms up to the sky, standing carefully in a pile of rubble. A couple nuts and bolts you managed to scrounge up lay securely in your left hand; it's all you could find today and you're slightly annoyed by that fact. You look around to see where Dirk is in the pile and you spot him tinkering with something, making your way over and careful not to lose your footing*_

TT: _*You're fiddling with a communicator that was crushed under several pieces of cement, hoping that there's some part of it that's salvagable. However, after carefully examining each piece of the mechanism carefully, it looks like anything that might have been useful to you is too badly damaged. In your irritation, you stand up and pitch it as far as you can. You sigh before hearing footsteps behind you. You easily recognize them as Jake's, and you turn to face him*_  
Did you find anything?

GT: _*You can't help but sigh a bit*_  
Yeah but theyre only screws and whatnot  
_*You open your hand to show him, grimacing a bit when you realize, upon further inspection, they're a bit rusted*_  
I think we might have to start searching in another spot sooner or later.

TT: _*You purse your lips and brush a stray lock of hair out of your eyes. You've been trying to be conservative about your use of hair gel. You're nearing the end of your stockpile*_  
Most likely. I didn't find a single useful thing today. But we should probably head back before shit starts going down out here.

GT: _*You give a quick nod*_  
Right. Come along then!  
_*You end up leading the way to your base, Dirk eventually walking beside you. The hotel is nestled in between other decrepit looking buildings, all much too worn down to be hospitible. Sometimes you and Dirk check them out though.*_  
You ever think things will eventually go back to normal?  
_*you find yourself saying. Half of you wants to believe there's a chance, but the other keeps reminding you that things will probably never go back to how they were before, reguardless of how long the process would take*_

TT: _*You wince at Jake's question. You both lost your families, your homes, your whole lives. You couldn't get those back*_  
Maybe someday. Who knows?  
_*You finally reach the entrance to the hotel and quickly unlock the door. You hold it open for him and gesture with a flourish*_  
After you.

GT: Yeah maybe.  
_*Your eyes sort of glaze over in thought until Dirk snaps you back out of it with his superfluous movements. You give a chuckle*_  
Why thank you strider!  
_*The bow you give him back is just as ridiculous, if not more, before you head inside*_

TT: _*You roll your eyes as you follow him inside. You immediately lock the door again before removing your shades and tucking them into your pocket. Placing your hands on Jake's shoulders, you begin to massage them slowly*_

GT: _*You make a sort of hum-laugh through your nose, feeling Dirk's touch release tension you didn't know you had. Thank any higher being out there that he's with you, of all people. You don't think you could bear it if he wasn't. As he continues, you wonder if he's trying to tell you if he's in a mood or not.*_

TT: _*When you feel Jake relax, you put your arms around his waist and your chin on his shoulder*_  
You doing all right, English?  
_*He's seemed surprisingly unecstatic about everything the last few days, and while you always thought you'd be the last person to encourage flagrant displays of emotion or excitement, it bothers you that he's been so subdued lately*_

GT: Well yeah im about as good as i can be!  
_*And really, you're being pretty honest. You just wish that things weren't suddenly getting harder for the two of you. As you slip your hands to rest on top of Dirk's, you tilt your head to rest on the side of his*_

TT: _*You tighten your arms around him and feel his chest expand and contract with each breath. You close your eyes and match your breathing to his*_  
Tell me if something does start bothering you, then.  
_*You sigh, relaxing yourself*_  
I love you, Jake.

GT: Yeah of course! and i love you too.  
_*You give a quick kiss into his hair; you always felt actions were stronger than words sometimes. God, he just makes you feel automatically at ease when he holds you like this and you love it.*_

_TT: *You smile as Jake kisses your hair. You turn your head to kiss the side of his neck lightly. But then, you decide that's not enough. You press your lips to his neck again and again, working your way up and down the side of his neck*_

GT: _*You didn't notice your head had been lolled to the side or that your eyes were now closed until after a few moments. He always managed to do these sort of things to you, however small it might be. A small laugh bubbles up from your chest, his lips tickling at your skin just a tad.*_

TT: _*When he laughs, you roll your eyes and pull away from him, flicking him on the ear*_  
Way to ruin the mood there, bro.  
_*You kiss him lightly on the cheek before going to set your bag down and placing your shades down on the table nearby. You don't wear them at home anymore. You don't feel the need to*_

GT: Blame your touch!  
_*You give another quick laugh before holding a hand up to your ear and giving an apologetic smile, playfully scrunching your face up at the kiss. As he moves away for a second, you're glad he made a habit out of taking those darn glasses off.*_

TT: _*You turn back to Jake and give him a tiny smirk*_  
Shall we?  
_*You turn and take off down the hall at what is a jog for you, hoping he'll take the hint to chase after you*_

GT: _*And you take it right away, always glad to take up a little game of rough and tumble. You narrow your eyes and grin at his retreating form, booking it to catch up*_

TT: _*You speed up gradually, not flash-stepping to keep it fair. You dart around a corner and, hearing that he hasn't rounded the corner yet, you slip into a small alcove, pressing your back against the wall and hoping he'll think you flashstepped all the way down the hall*_

golgothasTerror: _*You skid to a halt when you realize Dirk isn't anywhere near where you are. You roll your eyes a bit, thinking he must have flash-stepped. Oh, you'll get him for that later. You run, not quite as fast, in the direction of the room you two stay in, letting the adrenaline take its course*_  
Ill get you yet strider!

TT: _*You smile at Jake's words and decide to follow him, hurrying from alcove to alcove. You're glad the hallways are dark, illuminated only by the emergency lights along the baseboard. You close in on him but stay just behind, wondering how long it'll take for him to notice something is up*_

GT: _*When you keep running down the hall, used to the dim lighting by now that you don't trip over yourself, you can tell something is off. And for some reason, you don't like it. You two have done these sorts of things thousands of times before, and now you're suddenly getting creeped. It's eerily quiet, even by wasteland standards, and now you're fearing the worst like an idiot. The jogging pace you're taking slows to barely a walk*_  
Dirk...?  
_*Your voice sounds small and dumb and you wish you hadn't even said anything. You make a quick turn to face behind you and*_  
Oh.  
_*Well, there he is*_

TT: _*You're smiling as Jake prowls the halls, not noticing you. But then he says your name so quietly and nervously, and it breaks your heart. You should be better trained, but the worry in his voice makes you stop dead in your tracks in the middle of the hallway. As he turns to face you, all traces of a smile slip from your face*_  
Jake... Were you afraid I got hurt?  
_*You walk toward him, concern apparent on your face*_  
I'm sorry. I suppose I shouldn't have done that.

GT: Oh no uh i wasnt worried!  
_*You plaster a forced grin on your face and shake your head vehemently, really not wanting to worry him any further. What even was that in the first place? You're better than that and you know it. It's not like you haven't been living this way for years or anything. You take his hand in yours and face down the hallway once more*_  
Now come on! Lets just get to our room!

TT: _*You know he's lying, and it hurts like he stabbed you in the chest. You step toward him, letting the expression drop from your features*_  
It wasn't really a question, Jake. I know you too well to believe you weren't concerned. Why couldn't you just say so?  
_*You're too invested to be anything less than direct about this*_

GT: _*You... honestly don't know what to do other than look him in the eyes and say*_  
Sorry bro.  
_*before simply hugging him. You never were great with words when it came to these types of things.*_  
I guess i kind of figured i would get used to things after all this time. Haha it's kind of a mess isnt it?

TT: _*You put your arms around him lightly at first, but when he reveals the source of his nervousness, you hold him tightly and close your eyes*_  
Yeah, it is. But we're in this together, bro. Don't feel like you have to keep shit from me, Jake.

GT: Well i dont feel like i need to keep things from you per say. It's more like id rather not have you worrying for my sake. Even though i know you will anyway.  
_*A small smile finds its way onto your lips as you just continue holding him*_  
If its any consolation this definitely helps loads.

TT: _*You feel yourself smile against his shoulder*_  
Yeah, it is. And I'd worry more if I could tell something was wrong and you didn't inform me what it was. And I can always tell.  
_*You pull away slightly and kiss him on the lips quickly before letting go of him*_  
Shall we move on, then?

GT: _*You really can't help but smile back at him, the feelings of his lips on yours lingering for a few seconds. Taking his hand again, you start walking backwards, still looking at him, although your expression must look a bit more sensual at this point*_

TT: _*Your hand in his, you let him lead you down the hall. And the look on his face--you like that look. You give him a small, crooked smile in return*_  
That look means you have something planned. What are you plotting this time, English?

GT: _*One of your eyebrows lifts at Dirk while you still sport the sneaky grin and shrug*_  
Whatever do you mean? Im not quite sure i know what youre talking about!  
_*You laugh and continue walking, only stopping when you've gotten to the door to your room since Dirk almost always carries the key card.*_

TT: _*Your eyes narrow skeptically, but you continue smiling as you swipe into your room. It's--well, **was** \--a relatively luxurious room when the hotel was operational. With the entire hotel to yourselves, you've managed to keep most of the junk you bring home as well as your equipment relegated to the lobby or a nearby room. This is the one place you don't have to constantly think about defending yourselves, scavenging for food supplies and materials. You turn to look at Jake, tilting your head expectantly*_

GT: _*You tug him still, into the room now, barely patient enough to wait until the door has close behind you to say*_  
Well i kind of thought we could... do those things you like again.  
_*You bite down and play with your bottom lip, still pretty much smirking and waiting for an answer.*_

TT: _*You raise an eyebrow, barely hiding the emotion that's making your stomach flutter and twisting your chest in knots*_  
You mean those things we both like.  
_*You clear your throat and pause leisurely*_  
Oh, were you expecting an answer? I suppose we could give it another go  
_*you say as off-handedly as you can*_

GT: Well yes you know what i mean!  
_*You know him well enough now that he's trying to cover up what he's feeling, and you find some gratification to know that he's wearing it on his sleeve almost as much as you do for the moment.*_  
Awesome! Er the usual or...?  
_*Of course, you have to figure out specifically what's going to go down first. It would make you uncomfortable if you didn't*_

TT: _*Jake is obviously rather nervous and embarrassed about the whole thing, but you can tell he's still just as excited as you*_  
I was thinking we could take it a bit further this time. You know those pictures I was showing you? Maybe we should try that.

GT: _*You make a nervous little laugh but hey, you're honestly okay with going further and nod. You've actually been wanting to for a while but had no idea how to bring it up*_  
Wait... pictures??

TT: Yeah, the uh...  
_*You try to fight back a blush. This is ridiculous--you want to **do** this, and you're flipping your shit **talking** about it*_  
The ones with all that rope and shit. Those pictures.

GT: Ohhh right.  
_*There's also a good amount of blush fighting coming from your side also, although you're most definitely making it more obvious. How are you suppossed to even try doing it if you're over here flipping your shit? Sheesh, calm down English. You've got this. You give another nod, more sincere this time in the action.*_  
We... have something to use in that aspect right?

TT: _*You feel your cheeks redden despite your effort to keep the blush down*_  
There's a shit-ton of rope and stuff in the closet next door, I think. And we still have those.  
_*You point to the small pile of clean kerchiefs on the table next to the bed*_

GT: _*You don't realize you just had to gulp as you really let what you two are about to do sink in. It actually produces a sort of warmth in your stomach, spreading up to your chest, which almost startles you at first, but nonetheless feels kind of nice.*_  
Um i can go get some then!  
_*You make a small smile, and if you weren't as nervous, it would've been bigger. You look down at your feet for a bit before deciding you're stalling enough.*_  
You have that key right?

TT: Of course.  
_*You pull the master key out of your pocket and hand it to Jake. You know he's nervous--he always seems nervous about this sort of thing, so you try to be as calm as you can, for his sake, even though it makes you nervous, too*_

GT: _*You nod to him once more, taking the key and absentmindedly twirling it through your fingers as an outlet to your nervousness. At least you can kind of tell he looks just as anxious before you head out, knowing you're not the only one.*_

TT: _*As Jake goes to get what he needs, you sit down on the edge of the bed. You run a hand through your hair as you try to calm yourself down. You trust him. You've done this before. You both enjoy it. But you still get nervous every time, and you know he does, too. You try to slow your breathing so you appear totally chill when he comes back*_

GT: _*You come back a mintue later with a rope you found that's not too thin but not too thick. God if you know how thick it needs to be in the first place, but hey, it's long enough at least. You think. Hell, you hope Dirk knows more about what you're doing than you do, or you pick it up quickly at the very least. You take a seat next to him.*_  
So... whos doing what per se? I dont entirely mind.

TT: _*You bite your bottom lip, giving up at even attempting to look unaffected*_  
Why don't you try topping this time? Would that be acceptable?  
_*Brilliant, your heart rate just shot up again. You need to stay calm, or he'll freak out. It was hard enough telling him about this stuff in the first place, and you definitely don't want him to think that you don't want it or that you don't know what you're doing*_

GT: _*You didn't notice his cool facade and the fact that it was cracking until it actually did, making your stomach practically do a flip flop. and then he suggests you topping, which both excites you and scares the bejesus out of you, because, hell, what if you mess up somehow? after taking a slow breath in and out, you know he trusts you enough that, should anything go awry, he'll let you know. The smile on your face feels like a slight smirk now that you think about it as you let the situation kind of form into some adrenaline now running through your system.*_  
Heh yeah id like that.

TT: _*He gives you a look a bit like a deer in headlights, and you try to keep the panic that's welling up in you off your face. But then, he gives you a slightly predatory smile, and your heart skips several beats before you smile back. You stand up and take a step toward him*_  
Let's get going, then.

GT: _*You absentmindedly fiddle with the rope in your hands before standing up right in front of Dirk. Literally, you're about mere centemeters away from each other, looking at him with that same expression on your face. Do you always look at him like that when you do these things? You decide to ask when your head isn't swimming with hormones.*_  
Youll have to remove your shirt first or something.  
_*Whoa, did that come out way more dirty than you wanted or what? Your cheeks start to heat up at the thought.*_

TT: _*You smirk as he blushes at his own words and give him the most coy look you can without going overboard*_  
Are you sure you don't want to take care of that yourself?

GT: _*At this point, you really can't help the bit of laughter that finds its way out of your mouth. Damn him and his dumb mannerisms you find irresistable.*_  
Given the current situation id say thats pretty much well in order.  
_*You set the rope down behind you on the bed. It almost falls off until you catch it again, bringing more of the rope onto the sheets so gravity won't take it. You're kind of sure you're slidding Dirk's shirt up in an awkard manner, but you sort of don't care. As your fingers slide up his torso, you can feel his muscles and every ridge and dip of his abs. God you really find yourself loving that.*_

TT: _*You smile at his quickness to acquiesce*_  
I thought you'd agree.  
_*When he returns from setting the rope down on the bed, he brings his hands up under your shirt. As he presses his fingers against your chest, you shiver, and your heart starts to race. Every time he touches you feels like the first, electric and intimate*_

GT: _*With you mouth slightly open, you press your tongue to the back of your overbite, still kind of nervous, but you're getting better at dealing with it for now. Right now you're just wrapped up in how Dirk feels underneath your fingers. The way he just shivered, the way his breathing seems to slightly change, how warm his skin feels (and it might just be getting hotter. Maybe it's just your imagination), and you love this too because you're the one doing it to him and you know he likes this. You pull up his shirt the farther you go and wait until he lifts his arms or something to slip it off*_

TT: _*You raise your arms and help him pull the shirt over your head before you run a hand through your hair to smooth it back into place. Your adrenaline and hormones are already begging for more, but you're determined not to rush him*_  
You don't have to do any more than you want to. But if you do want to try something, don't hold back. I'll get the point across if it's too much.

GT: _*You blink for a second to let that sink in. Christ, he's really just letting you do whatever, isn't he? It's makes you a bit giddy to know that he trusts you that much. But really, why wouldn't he? A small chuckle rises up from your throat as you think of what to do first, discarding Dirk's shirt to the floor as you sift through thoughts.*_  
Alright then!  
_*As your first order of business, you take the rope on the bed and walk behind him, but not without teasingly brushing your fingers against his side as you go past, making a light chuckle. You slide your hands down his arms as you bring them back to rest right above his wrists, taking the rope and carefully wrapping it around him. As you notice your hands are shaking a bit, you try your best to relax so you can tie the darn rope already, careful to not make it too tight. When you're finished, you bring your arms up to lay over his shoulders.*_  
Think i should use the kerchiefs later strider?  
_*You're practically breathing right into his ear, but you didn't actually plan for it to go that way.*_

TT: _*You hold back another shiver as he brushes your side with his fingers. But when he runs his hands down your arms, your breathing quickens. You let him clumsily tie your wrists together and tug experimentally when he's finished. When he puts his arms over your shoulders, you instinctively lean back against him slightly. And then he's whispering right into your ear--oh, God. You instinctively open your mouth slightly, knowing what he's referring to. You can't hold back a small shudder of anticipation*_  
If you want to.

GT: _*You gulp again at all of the subtle reactions you can feel from Dirk just by leaning against his body. The way he shudders sends a warm tingling sensation through your stomach, traveling down your abdomen and making you breathe in slightly. It's still unbelievable how he does this to you every single time. You slide off of him for the time being, moving a bit slower than you normally would as you let your arms brush his shoulders, ending with your hands slipping over them also and to his back. You carefully drag your nails right in between his shoulder blades as gently as you can so as not to nick his skin. You're done in a few moments, knowing the movement was probably too short for Dirk and grinning a bit to yourself. As you walk back to stand in front of him again, you walk closer, getting him to move back to sit on the bed with your heart now racing. The slightly turned on expression probably hasn't left your face*_

TT: _*As Jake trails his hands over your shoulders and down between your shoulder blades, you lean against his touch and close your eyes. When his fingers' touch vanishes, you open your eyes and make a small, needy noise. Forgetting he already tied your wrists, you instinctively try to move them, tugging against the rope. Shit, you knew he would be good, but not this good. When he comes around to face you, the way he looks at you makes your heart race. You let him push you back to sit on the bed*_  
Not going to take me to dinner first, Jake? No roses or anything?

GT: _*You scrunch your face up into mock annoyance and laugh*_  
Oh im sorry! I have a bit of a schedule i need to attend to at the moment.  
_*As he backs up and sits, you move forward, swing your leg over onto the bed and, a bit clumsily, move to straddle his hips like you've done many times before. You give him a bit of a dorky grin and continue with*_  
But ill surely take the lucky lady out afterward if she so desires!  
_*Before he can come up with a snarky little retort, you lean in and press your lips against his, deliberately moving slowly at first.*_

TT: _*You lean back to let Jake straddle you, belatedly realizing you have only your abdominal muscles to sustain your position--but that's not a problem. His ridiculous response makes you laugh, causing you to miss the fact that he's moving toward you. He catches you off-guard with his kiss, and you take in a sharp breath through your nose. You know he's going slowly to get a rise out of you, but you can match him there. It wouldn't be fun if it weren't a challenge*_

GT: _*You slowly lean into him to nudge him down onto the bed so he's not struggling to keep himself up, what with the loss of his ability to use his hands. He probably thinks it means something a bit more than that, but you don't mind. Let him think what he wants. It's more fun that way anyway. You exchange your weight from your knees and lower legs to your arms, proping yourself up from on top of Dirk as you continue kissing him at the same speed.*_

TT: _*As your back hits the bed and Jake keeps kissing you, you try to keep yourself from moving up against him. But you can't keep yourself from letting out a small noise of frustration while you kiss him back, frustrated with your inability to hold that back*_

GT: _*You make a light laugh against Dirk's lips, knowing for sure that you're making him hot and bothered. But Dirk will be Dirk, and if you didn't know he was trying to hold back, that sound that just surfaced tells you otherwise. Honestly, you didn't know it would turn out to be this easy. Then again, you're basically the same way when the tables are turned, so you can't blame him. You match the movements of his hips for a moment before stopping in favor of kissing around and along his jawline, heading for his neck.*_

TT: _*When Jake stops pushing his hips toward yours, you bite back the whine that was welling up in you. Then his lips move away from yours to your jaw but proceeding no farther. You strain to tilt your head back, exposing your neck, waiting impatiently for him to get there. You're stuck between wanting him to keep up this relentless teasing and wanting him to just hurry the fuck up*_

GT: _*As you always had a habit of biting and nipping, you're not entirely surprised when you start doing it to Dirk's now exposed neck, although you find it highly embarrassing. Even so, you want to, and you're not about to stop unless he wants you to. You press your hips against his again, leaving a breathy exhale across his skin before continuing to basically ravage his neck.*_

TT: _*Jake's tendency to bite lightly had alarmed you when he first started doing it, but by now you find it way too sexy for it to be healthy. When he starts nibbling along your neck, you strain to expose more of your neck to him. When he grinds against you, you press back, making you groan. As he returns to biting your neck lightly, you're too far gone already. The pressure in your pants is uncomfortable, and you let out a small moan with each breath*_

GT: _*You let out a groan of your own as you bite and suck at his skin, finding that a nice amount of heat is starting to form below your belt. You almost can't take it for yourself, but hell if you're about to give up this situation now. You practically have him right where you want him. As you move to practically grind up against Dirk again, you move to lace as many of your fingers as you can into his hair, bringing him closer to you while you have your way with his skin.*_

TT: _*You feel his groan against your skin, and you moan when he tangles his fingers in your hair, holding you where he wants you. You decide that your need is more important than your dignity right now*_  
Jake, come on. You want to finish this sometime before the end of the week?

GT: _*A smirk starts to spread itself against Dirk's neck and you sit up, bringing your weight to your legs again.*_  
Well i didnt know i would get you so hot under the collar strider!  
_*You really can't help but just laugh again, but decide to at least give him **something**. The hand that had dragged along his side now slides slowly to his stomach, going straight downwards. You fumble a bit with the button of his jeans before stopping to think as your eyes flick over to the clean kerchiefs not so far from you. In about a minute, you've sat up and off of Dirk to go retrieve one, and promptly coming back to straddle him once more.*_  
Heh told you i would.

TT: _*You choose to ignore his snark, but when he trails his hand across your stomach, you shiver. When he starts trying to undo the button on your pants, you sigh in relief. But then his touch is gone. You're about to protest when you realize what he's doing. Blood rushes to your face and groin, but you try to breathe normally, calming yourself down*_

GT: _*You give him an almost inquiring look before realizing, duh, you're about to gag him. Holy shit you're about to_ gag him _. The laugh you give this time is more embarrassingly nervous if anything. You just take a good look up and down his body, from the way he looks absolutely perfect tied up like that to the quickening rising and falling of his chest. Warmth spreads throughout your body at the sight; you're sure you wouldn't be able to stop it even if you tried. The shaky breath in and out you just took is only interrupted by you leaning down for a kiss before you get this thing going*_

TT: _*You can tell from his shuddering breath that he's more nervous about this than you are. When he presses his lips to yours, you savor it, committing the way he feels and tastes to memory. You pull away from him a bit to look him in the eye, trying to convey as much trust and affection in your expression as you can*_  
I love you, Jake. You won't make me change my mind.

GT: _*You have to admit, all the emotions he's giving you at the moment, with just looking into his eyes no less, is a bit overwhelming. It leaves you grasping for words, even though you know what you want to say anyway. After a bit of letting your mind run on standby mode, you come back to reality and just smile at him.*_  
I love you too. So much. You have no idea.  
_*You give him another quick kiss before sitting back up, staring down at the kerchief in your hand, formulating how this whole gag thing is going to work.*_

TT: _*His words make you smile and your heart flutter*_  
I think I do.  
_*You kiss him back briefly before he moves away to try to figure out what he's doing. He's obviously a bit uncertain, and you snort a laugh*_  
You tie a knot or two, and then you just tie it around. Easy as a Crocker pie mix.

GT: _*You make your own laugh at your own ineptitude*_  
Haha ok!  
_*You slip the kerchief through to make a knot before lifting Dirk's head up to tie it around him, making sure it's not too tight and that it's sitting in his mouth correctly. When you're finished, you lean back and inspect your work*_  
Good?

TT: _*When he ties the gag into place, you press against it with your tongue experimentally. It's a strange feeling, and the thought that you are literally incapable of speaking coherently is more jarring than you expected. Your words are, admittedly, your primary weapon, and disarming you like this is something you would only ever let Jake do. You look up at him and nod quickly*_

GT: _*You bit your lip as a habit more than anything that might be deemed more than such, reaching down again. The metallic grinding of his zipper being pulled down is the only sound filling the room, save for both your nervous and excited breathing. You tug his jeans down a bit but don't go for what you know he wants right away. Instead, you're deliberately kissing down his stomach and abs, sucking on his skin here and there while casually experimenting with how many reactions you can get out of him.*_

TT: _*When he undoes your pants and begins to slip them down, your breathing speeds up. You know there's no way he would go straight there first, but you still make a small whimper when he withdraws his touch. His lips on your chest make you arch up slightly, closing your eyes as you let him do what he wants. It's not like you have much choice, and that thought alone makes you shiver a bit*_

GT: _*As you place both your hands to hold onto Dirk's sides, you start grazing your teeth against his skin, almost nipping at him again but not quite. You get an idea and slip one hand down to merely dance and tease your fingers over his exposed briefs, finding it strangely enticing that his crotch area is already sort of damp. another set of small laughs find their way out of your mouth as you hum against Dirk.*_

TT: _*You flinch a little as he puts his hands on your sides. You silently curse yourself; you've done your best to make sure that Jake never found out that you were ticklish. God, you hope he didn't notice. You'd never live it down. But then he moves one hand to stroke your erection much too lightly. You buck slightly into his touch but bite down on the gag, trying to keep control. Then he laughs against your chest, and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. A small noise of simultaneous contentment and need wells up in your throat*_

GT: _*Fortunately for him, you didn't realize the flinch was anything more that a possible reaction to your movement in general, so you disreguard it. On the other hand, at least you know the touching is working very well indeed. You know he wants it badly and, well damn, apparently so do you what with the warm signal your crotch just gave you. It's almost impossible_ not _to react in such a way, what with Dirk being just about perfect right now, needy sounds and all. As you trace your fingers down his length, you realize he's tenting pretty badly for your progress in this endeavor so far, and it only makes you want to smirk. He'll get you for this later and you know it, but the fact only excites you further*_

TT: _*His relentless teasing makes you squirm under his touch. You open your eyes to see Jake smirking down at you, and you're too turned on to be upset about it. Still, you store it away in your memory to be evaluated later. As you look into his deep green eyes, your breath hitches a bit. It's not like you don't appreciate them every time you look at them, but now, it seems like your whole world is in them. And in a way, it is. But that doesn't mean that your world isn't being a complete teasing ass right now, and you try to reign your reactions in again*_

GT: _*It's almost weird to see him so painfully in check with himself. You **are** kind of perfectly okay with him being as loud or responsive as he wants. But, hello, the way he's looking at you right now makes you temporarily forget what exactly it is you're doing. You snap back in your actions but continue just looking at him and those burning, ember eyes or his. You think it's kind of dumb that you almost forgot to breathe; it's just so... hypnotizing almost. Your smirk turns to a warmer and less-of-an-ass grin as you give him some of what he wants, dipping your hand down a bit lower to find and gently squeeze his balls.*_

TT: _*You see Jake's expression grow gentler, and you sigh, releasing tension you didn't know had built up. But in one more instant, he reaches down to cup your balls in his hand. Not expecting that, you arch up and cry out, a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Whether or not he was intending to, he's managed to shatter your calmness again, reducing you to moaning quietly with each panting breath*_

GT: _*It seems there are stil some things he does that surprises you, and this is definitely one of them. You could really get used to this. You keep moving until you decide to slide your hand back up to palm his dick through his briefs instead, making a small groan yourself as you can feel your blood rushing south. The sudden feeling is a bit of a shock, and you have to palm yourself too to get it at least a little bit under control. How embarrassing.*_

TT: _*You still haven't regained control of yourself when his hand leaves your balls and begins stroking your dick. You groan and push up against his touch, too distracted by your own arousal to notice his*_

GT: _*You let him apply his own pressure, still not giving in to everything he wants. Your skin is pulsating with heat and you have to quickly stop what you're doing to basically rip your shirt off. It lands off to the side of the room after you're haphazardly thrown it; you don't care, the darn thing is just off of you. You go right back to what you were doing, bending down to lightly swirl the tip of your tongue where you can see where the tip of Dirk's hardening member is. As it is, you try not to move too fast, but God if it isn't hard as hell.*_

TT: _*As Jake practically tears his shirt off, you give the closest thing you can to a smirk with the gag in your mouth. He's hardly unaffected by this, and that gives you a sense of satisfaction. Then, he leans down and tongues the tip of your dick through your boxers. You moan and writhe, trying in vain to get your own boxers off like this. You give a groan of frustration at your completely predictable failure*_

GT: _*You stop only for a moment to tug Dirk's jeans, leaning away to get them all the way off. But you're back on him in the span of seconds, adrenaline and hormones running through you like God knows what. Sometimes you have to look back on these moments in sheer terror and confusion; it's overwhelming to know that you can get like this. The thought is easily shoved to the back of your mind as you bring your hands back up to his sides, gently dragging your nails down his skin. You're starting to get annoyed by your own shorts wrapping your growing erection, so you decide you might as well get rid of those too, accidently pulling your shoes off in the process, but hey, two birds with one stone. As you have to gulp down a whine at how gorgeous Dirk looks right now, it only forms into a sort of moan as you're back to rocking your hips up against him again.*_

TT: _*You squirm as his nails tickle your sides, hoping he still wasn't paying attention. Your heart races when pulls his pants and shoes off--you can tell he's just as hard as you are. Then he returns to the bed and grinds his erection against yours. You groan and match his rhythm, letting out a small moan with every increase in friction*_

GT: _*You file the fact that Dirk moves a little more than necessary to the back of your mind for now, ready to use it to your disposal when you're not so busy with being turned on. As you draw out your movements, only doing so in spite of Dirk because damn, you're almost getting painfully hard, you slip onto him more and end up breathing in his ear, which incidentally works because you know he'll like it.*_

TT: _*You moan with the slowness of Jake's movement against you. You buck against him, trying to speed things up, but then he pulls himself farther up your chest, and you can hear his panting and feel his breath on your ear. You shiver and lean your cheek against his*_

GT: _*It's not long before you start to give in and move quicker against him, leaning down to press your forehead against his shoulder. A keen rises up from your throat and you have to bite down a line of curses as you pull back once more, keeping your body from going too far. Shaky pants escape from your lips as you look down at Dirk apologetically.*_  
Er sorry there mate. Didnt want to go too far you know...  
_*God, you are so flustered right now. You take another gulp, sitting up more to reach over to the nightstand for some lube. Dirk had somehow salvaged it, to which you made sure to poke some fun at him for it. You place it on the bed next to Dirk before sliding your boxers off, his coming off next a bit more teasingly, letting your fingers glide over his skin for extended amounts of time before they're off.*_

TT: _*When Jake finally speeds up the pace, you groan and settle back into this quicker rhythm. He keens almost directly into your ear which makes you moan remembering that you're turning him on as much as he is you. Suddenly, he removes the pressure, and you give a sharp noise of protest. If you could talk, you would have thrown out any semblance of your usual calm and snapped at him. But then you turn to look at what he set down beside you, and-- Oh, **that's** what he meant. Your breath comes out in a shudder as you see him remove his own boxers then turn to yours. Of course he would go so much fucking slower with yours. The last of your veneer of calm shatters, and small noises of need and frustration come from your throat as you squirm, trying to help the boxers along*_

GT: _*Figuring you've put him through enough already, you get the darn boxers off, also reaching to slip his shoes off and to the floor. You look down and-- whoa ok, you didn't think the both of you were going to be **that** hard. After making a small, slightly nervous laugh before giving Dirk at least some relief for now by rubbing your hand up against his member. A tingling warmth is spreading throughout your body with all of his needy reactions, going straight for your groin. Getting slightly impatient, you figure it's enough before you reach over for the lube, popping open the cap and making sure there's a good enough amount on your middle finger to start out with. You begin by leaning down to spread it around the outside of Dirk's entrance, taking your other hand to stroke at the inside of his thigh. Eventually, you can't help yourself and start sucking at his skin instead of stroking it, now feeling a bit lightheaded from all the hormones.*_

TT: _*When Jake presses against your finally exposed dick, you moan and raise your hips to increase the friction. But then, he's gone again, and you make a sound shamefully akin to a whimper. In a moment, though, you feel his fingers, slick and cool with lube, at your opening while his other hand rubs your inner thigh. He quickly replaces his hand with his mouth, and you groan each time he sucks at your skin*_

GT: _*Ok, so you're positive your skin is basically on **fire** at this point because this is so sinfully hot and gorgeous it's not even funny. You make sure Dirk is reasonably comfortable before easing your finger in slowly, looking up at him while you do so. Your hand goes back to stroking his skin and you work your way up and down his thigh. It's annoying how ready to go you are, because you just want to tell your body to stop in favor of intimately prepping Dirk. Geez, just the look on his face though. You're glad you get to see this side of him, and you basically want more of it.*_

TT: _*When you feel Jake's finger inside you, your whole body tenses. You've done this before. You shouldn't be nervous, but you are. Forcing yourself to breathe slowly, you try to let your muscles relaxed. It's not entirely unusual for him to try to go too fast for you, but all the other times, you were able to tell him to hold his horses and be more careful. But this time, he's going more slowly and gently than he ever has before. You meet his eyes and, knowing that you're completely safe, the tension leaves your body*_

GT: _*You almost stop from the look Dirk gives you, panicking a bit because you think you did something wrong. But duh, you realize, he's tied up and is probably tensing up because of it. When you realize that your looking at him is helping, you give a toothy sort of smile that you know he's going to think is completely dorky, but whatever. You slowly work him for a while before carefully inserting another finger, ready to stop if any signs to do so come from Dirk. Whew, so far so good. It's making you a bit nervous that you have to take extra precautions because he can't speak, but you've got this. Besides, you love him too much to not take them.*_

TT: _*As Jake grins at you, you can't help but laugh. It's strange, with the gag in your mouth, but it makes most of your nervousness recede. Somehow, Jake always knows what to do to make you feel at ease, whether he realizes it or not. When you start to get used to one finger, Jake adds a second. You gasp but bring yourself to look at Jake again, breathing slowly and deliberately until you relax*_

GT: _*Thank god he relaxes again, because you were about to stop for good this time. Yeah, you're still turned on as all get out, but that nagging nervousness tugging at your stomach hasn't gone away either. He's looking at you once more, and you're not about to start breaking contact. The nervousness bubbles up into something warmer, and there you are grinning again like a dope. Hell if you care. He's just being beautiful all over the place and you almost can't stand it. As you slip your fingers in farther, stretching him out, you wouldn't be surprised if you hit the sweet spot. Actually, you're kind of hoping that you do.*_

TT: _*As you feel his fingers go deeper, you keep looking at him, keeping your muscles relax. You're glad he seems to like keeping eye contact with you, since it's the one thing that can keep you this calm. You wonder how someone flushed with arousal and grinning like an idiot, even while he has his fingers in your ass, can seem so perfect. Suddenly, you feel a finger brush against your prostate. Surprised, you arch up and keen something incoherent that sounds vaguely like Jake's name*_

GT: _*You continue looking at him, even as he reacts to your touch. Heck, you're probably not going to stop looking at him for a while now as your grin slips into a bit of a smirk. The arousal is coming back in full force, right after the dumb thought of thanking god you cut your nails. What the hell, get with the program, English. You gently bring your fingers up in a "come here" motion, crooking them up toward yourself. What you wouldn't give to hear Dirk make those sounds again with your name. (At least you think that was your name?) No matter, since he's bound to be moaning it out again.*_

TT: _*The smirk Jake is giving you causes you to redden with embarrassment even more than your own surprise at the sound you made. It doesn't help that he now knows where your prostate is and strokes it deliberately this time. Before you can stop yourself, you cry out something that sounds like his name again. You can't decide if you should try to signal him that you're getting close and that he should stop dicking around in there. But, God, you don't want him to stop*_

GT: _*You figure at this rate, now that he's getting oh so flustered, you should stop while you're ahead. So, you slip your fingers out of Dirk without going too fast, grabbing another one of those kerchiefs to wipe your hand off some before grabbing the lube again. No way do you want to hurt him even a little bit, so you reach down to slide some more lube onto yourself, your breath hitching slightly at the temperature. Once you wipe off your hand again, you're ready to go, leaning over Dirk to give him almost a feral look before slowly pushing yourself in with a groan*_

TT: _*When he takes his fingers away, you make a small, frustrated noise. But a few moments later, his face is close to yours, and his expression makes your breath hitch. The pumping adrenaline and sudden tensing Jake's hungry look caused don't help as Jake begins to push inside you. He didn't quite stretch you enough for this to be painless, and you whimper and close your eyes tightly. You immediately feel terrible, knowing that he'll think he failed you or that he should stop and never be allowed to top again or some similarly drastic measure*_

GT: _*Your expression is quickly turned to that of concern as you bite down on your lip. You didn't do this correctly, did you? As you're searching his face for some clue, stopping any movement, you ask*_  
F-Frig are you alright??  
_*Shit, you didn't mean to sound that small at all*_

TT: _*You calm your breathing before you open your eyes. Sure enough, he looks like someone just murdered a puppy in front of him. You raise yourself a bit to bring your nose and forehead to touch his*_

GT: _*You blink down at him, suddenly feeling quite better. Well, it can't be **completely** painless, uh, right? You get somewhat of a boost of confidence before kissing Dirk's forehead and continuing, admittedly, a bit slower this time.*_

TT: _*After Jake kisses your forehead, you let your head drop back onto the bed and breathe steadily, forcing yourself to relax. You let him slowly push into you, the noises you make gradually becoming more from pleasure than pain*_

GT: _*Whoa, hello there pleasured sounds coming from Dirk making your skin catch on fire again. You let out a shaky breath as you find yourself basically in all the way. The warmth wrapping around you is positively overwhelming, and you have to take a couple steadying breaths before you move back out with another groan, squeezing your eyes shut at the feeling.*_

TT: _*By the time Jake is all the way inside you, you're panting shakily and moaning with each breath. As he pulls out, Jake's expression makes your heart race. He's so gorgeous, and you love him more than anything. And he's **yours** *_

GT: _*Your expression turns to one of absolute adoration because, holy_ crap _, you're actually doing this with him, only him, and no one else would make you feel this way. Giving Dirk a look you know is bound to give him shivers up his spine at the least, you slide back into him, looking back into his eyes again. God, you swear you could just lose yourself in them and you wouldn't mind at all. You don't even bother holding back your moaning as you make a slow pace of moving in and out.*_

TT: _*His expression of complete affection matches yours for a moment before he gives you another predatory look. That look alone is enough to make you moan, and you also take it as your warning that he's about to push back inside, and you quickly relax your muscles. When you feel him inside you again, you groan and look directly into Jake's eyes. You remember the first time you looked him in the eye without your shades, you were terrified he would think you were a freak and at least act skittish for awhile. But you'll never forget how much he loved them even that first time he saw them. You begin pushing back against him, matching his rhythm and moaning (and, God, the noises he's making...) even as you keep looking into his eyes. You'll never get enough of them*_

GT: _*You're quickly lost in the feeling of Dirk again, panting a bit as you realize he's moving up and into you. You almost squeeze your eyes shut again, but hell if you're about to break eye contact. You don't know what it is, but you don't want to look away for anything. The contact isn't awkward, isn't forced, and it just feels so **right** that it could make your head spin. If it wasn't already sort of doing that. The pace you're taking of rocking your hips back and forth is continued, but you're not about to go any quicker until you get a particularly nice sound from Dirk, which, really, shouldn't be much longer. You lean down and get as close to him as you can, purposely letting all sorts of breathy moans out right next to his ear.*_

TT: _*As Jake leans down and you hear all of  the gorgeous noises he's making, you've fully recovered from the painful initial thrust and are getting close again. As he continues, you find that it's not fast enough. You begin pushing your hips against him faster and harder and cry out because you're so fucking close*_

GT: _*A whimper rises up from the back of your throat, and you're glad to return his need. You rock into him at the speed you're guessing he wants (you were always a bit of a pushover when it came to things like this), your breath coming out in gasps almost. You don't think you're getting as close as Dirk sounds like he is, but you'll be damned if you're not getting there quickly.*_

TT: _*Hearing his whimpering and panting in your ear is driving you insane. Your heart races, and in a moment, you inarticulately cry out Jake's name as you climax*_

GT: _*Your next moan catches in your throat as you can feel Dirk's muscles tightening around you, and you're absolutely done. Making indiscernible sounds that can only be described as curses with a whole bunch of oh god's and Dirk's thrown into the mix, you hit your limit and ride it out, pausing for a minute to breathe and get a hold of yourself before carefully pulling out. You're nice and shaky as you reach over to get the gag off of Dirk, all but throwing it off to the side before you're crushing your mouth onto his. After a bit, you have to pull back for air, lazily smiling at him*_  
Lets get that rope off of you shall we?

TT: _*As you hear your name in the mix of garbled sounds coming out of Jake's mouth, you close your eyes and just feel him climax inside you. When he pulls out, you sigh in contentment. After he unties the gag, you get barely a moment to appreciate no longer having the saliva-soaked thing behind your teeth before he presses his lips against yours with a pressure that says he missed this as much as you did. Despite the soreness in your jaw, you savor every moment of the kiss until he pulls back. You smile at him and answer his rhetorical question with a voice that sounds small and weak*_  
Might as well.  
_*You turn slightly to give him access to untie you*_

GT: _*You make a hum out of contentment and nod, bringing your leg around so you can scooch and sit beside him. The rope doesn't want to budge at first, but you find where one of the loops are and tug it out, consequently making the whole thing pretty much loose. After you've removed it by placing it on the floor, you stay where you are behind Dirk, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning your forehead against the back of his shoulder, sighing against his skin.*_

TT: _*As soon as he frees your arms, you shift to bring them around and rub your sore wrists. As he puts his arm around you and leans against your shoulder, you relax even more. You roll over slowly and, ignoring the fact that you could use a good shower right now, wrap your arms around his neck. Smiling contentedly, you just look at him for a moment before pressing your lips to his*_

GT: _*You gladly take the kiss, gently rubbing a hand over his back while the other reaches up to aimlessly lace through his hair. You could go on kissing him for forever if you wanted to, but air is kind of a thing you need, so you eventually take it. Needless to say, you're perfectly fine just looking into his eyes again like you're doing now. That you could definitely do for forever.*_

TT: _*As you kiss, you leave one hand pressed against his back while you stroke his hair with your other hand. His hands rubbing your back and tangling in your hair are soothing and help to relax you. When he pulls away, you look into each other's eyes, and you smile more broadly than you may ever have done in your life. You keep stroking his hair as you look at him*_  
God, I love you, Jake.

GT: _*Your breathing is relatively back to normal, but when you say,*_  
I love you too. Ridiculously.  
_*it still sounds kind of breathy. Which may or may not be you still riding off the nice high you've got going, but hey, you're grinning ear to ear, so who cares? The grin turns into a couple soft laughs because you just can't help yourself. You're so glad you have Dirk in your life.*_


End file.
